Pistol
Pistol (''or ''Sidearm/''Handgun)'' is a type of firearm that can be wielded by one hand. Overview Pistols are classified as secondary weapons in CrossFire. They usually use small to high caliber ammunition. Pistols are usually used when the primary weapon runs out of ammunition, have no time to reload, or engaging in a close combat situation (usually when they are using a Sniper Rifle). In TDM, S&D and FFA mode, room host can also limit weapons usage to handguns only, so every player will have to stick with their handguns instead. Performance Pistols vary widely in damage: Small caliber pistols have low damage and high-caliber magnum pistols deal high damage. They also have less ammo than all the other guns throughout the game. Pistols are most effective in close and medium range combat, though the more powerful ones can easily kill at long range. Pistols in general are very lightweight, reload fairly quickly, and are pretty accurate. There is a shotgun and a machine pistol that are categorized as secondary weapons (or pistols), but they have very low effective range and high spread than any other pistols. Weapon List Pistol_Anaconda.png|Anaconda File:Pistol_BerettaM93R.png|Beretta M93R BFR.png|BFR Pistol_COLT1911.png|Colt 1911 Pistol_ColtSAA.png|Colt SAA COP357DERRINGER.png|COP 357 Derringer Pistol_DesertEagle.png|Desert Eagle Pistol_DualCOLT.png|Dual Colt Pistol_DualDE.png|Dual Desert Eagle Pistol_DualDoubleBarrel.png|Dual Double Barrel Pistol_GLOCK-18.png|Glock-18 Pistol_M1858_NewArmy.png|M1858 New Army Pistol_M9.png|Beretta M9 MAC10.png|MAC-10 Pistol_MATEBA.png|MATEBA Pistol_MauserM1896.png|Mauser M1896 Pistol_MK23.png|MK23 OTs 23 Drotik.png|OTs-23 Drotik Pistol_P228.png|P228 PMR-30.png|PMR-30 Pistol_PPK.png|PPK Pistol_Phyton.png|Python Pistol_RagingBull.png|Raging Bull RSH-12.png|RSH-12 Pistol_RugerBisley.png|Ruger Bisley RUGER_CHARGER_BI.png|Ruger Charger Pistol_SWM66.png|SW M66 Swiss_Mini_Gun.png|Swiss Mini Gun BAG Thor.png|Thor TokarevTT33.png|Tokarev TT-33 Pistol_USP.png|USP Notes: * This list only counts stock pistols, reskinned variants are included in their respective pages due to the high amount of variants. Trivia * CrossFire should actually use the term "handgun" rather than "pistol" to categorize sidearms featured in the game. Handguns are divided in two: Pistols which use magazines (Desert Eagle, Colt M1911, etc) and Revolvers which use cylinders (Colt Anaconda, Mateba, etc). * Ingram MAC-10 is currently the only SMG which is classified as a Handgun by CrossFire, and the Dual Double Barrel is currently the only Shotgun that's classified as Handgun. Of these two, only the latter retains its class trait (Shotgun), as the MAC-10 is considered a Handgun and can be boosted with VVIP perks, whereas DDB is properly classified as Shotgun. * Shadow Blades/Shadow Daggers/Shadow Switchblades carried by VVIP characters are also classified as a Handgun by CrossFire. They share the same slot with Handguns and act as the last Secondary Weapon if their handguns run out of ammo (and only if the players know how to throw them right on target properly). * Very powerful handguns like the Raging Bull, BFR, and RSH-12 use cartridges that are strong enough to bring down animals like grizzly bears and elephants with one shot, which should mean a one-shot kill to any body part at any range in CrossFire. For in-game balance purposes, they can do a one-shot kill to the chest or head only. Animation Errors * Almost all semi-automatic handguns in CrossFire do not eject casings while firing. This is CrossFire's biggest gun related error. * The hammers of most semi-automatic pistols in CrossFire are always shown uncocked (like the Desert Eagle & Colt 1911). A lot of semi-auto handguns in real life need to have a cocked hammer in order to fire. * The cylinders of revolvers do not rotate while firing, and the hammers do not move when pulling the trigger. This can be seen clearly in slow motion. * When reloading double action revolvers in CrossFire (like the Anaconda); the user simply swings open the cylinder, tilts the gun downward, the empty casings fall out, then six rounds that are somewhat glued together are inserted. This is inaccurate compared to real life: ** Each casing inside the cylinder expands when the gun fires it, and in most cases they do not fall off all at once when the cylinder is opened and tilted down. The user needs to push the revolver's ejector rod to push all these empty shells out at once. ** [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speedloader Speed loaders] are devices that hold six rounds together and are used to reload a revolver quickly. These loaders are pressed against the empty cylinder, then twisted or pushed in order to insert the rounds inside. Crossfire does not show these loaders in revolver reload animations. *Single Action revolvers with loading gates like Ruger Bisley do not need to eject empty casings inside the cylinder when reloading (instead these shells simply disappear for convenience). This is the only justified handgun error in CF, as having to eject each empty cartridge before loading a fresh one would take too much time in-game. External links * Pistol at Wikipedia. Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms